Many products are marketed in packages formed by wrapping a flexible transparent film around the product. Food products such as cauliflower, broccoli, and lettuce are typical of products benefited by this type of packaging since the flexible transparent film protects the product and provides for visual inspection of the product.
In the packaging of produce such as cauliflower, broccoli and lettuce it is also desirable to provide a packaging material with a high oxygen transmission, yet with low moisture transmission rates to resist a loss of moisture from the food product.